


Smile

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Spencer doesn't smile often.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

Spencer doesn’t smile often, and Derek understands: neither does he. Reassuring smiles to victim’s family members, small smiles in response to a joke, smiles dictated by social etiquette – sure, they do all of them. Maybe not as often as other people do – people with normal jobs, people who don’t ask questions like “when was she abducted?” and “is there any sign of rape?” on a daily basis – but they do smile ‘social’ smiles. It’s the real smiles, the ones that come from true emotion, that are much rarer.

Which is why when Spencer _does_ smile, Derek’s whole world lights up.


End file.
